


Experiment

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Avatar Halloween Fics [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Creepy, F/F, F/M, alien - Freeform, halloween fic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: One minute they're in a peace meeting and the next they're abducted by aliens floating in some unknown area of space. They can't bend, they have no weapons, what are they to do?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Halloween Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986889
Kudos: 22





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning!!! Torture, dub/non consensual sex

Experiment

TyZula, Maiko, and Sukka Halloween Fic

They woke up on a vessel of some sort. One minute they were in a meeting going over some plans and the next they were on this thing. The room was grey and all metal, but unfortunately Toph was not at the meeting because of her new metalbending school so there wasn't anyone who can bust them out. Aang wasn't there either because he was settling in new Acolytes in the Air Temples and helping with remodeling them so they didn't have all powerful Avatar to bust them out either.

Katara and Sokka were there discussing plans for rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe, as well as Suki and Ty Lee who were Zuko's personal bodyguards, and of course, Zuko and Mai as the Firelord and Firelady hosting the meeting. The only reason Azula was there was because she had just been released from the psych ward and was gaining more and more political responsibilities as part of Zuko's council. This meeting was the first Azula was allowed into a major political move and now they were on this...whatever it was. 

"Guys!" Suki said urgently. "I think we might be on a space ship, look out this tiny window." 

"I feel a motor running underneath us too," Sokka said. "We have to get out of here." 

"I agree that we have to get out of here," Katara said. "But there's no way that we're on a spaceship! Like come on, abducted by aliens? That just doesn't exist." 

"I actually agree with Katara for once," Azula said. "Aliens aren't real. We must be on a balloon and they're trying to make us think we've been abducted." 

"Well only one way to test that theory," Mai said. "You should still be able to bend." 

"There's no water here and none of you are sweating," Katara said. "Azula, Zuko, how about you, can you firebend?" 

Both of them tried but couldn't release even a puff of smoke. 

"What the hell?" Azula cried looking at her hands. 

"Ty Lee were we chi blocked?" Zuko said anxiously. 

Ty Lee stepped up behind Zuko's back and ran her hands over it lightly. "No. I don't feel any pathways blocked." 

"Then why can't we bend?" 

"Because we're in space!" Suki said pointing to the window. "I'm betting even if we find water Katara can't bend it, you guys need the Sun and the Moon to bend so if we're too far away from it..."

"Okay we need a plan," Sokka said. "We need to find out who took us, where we are, and how we get home." 

"I can answer all those questions." 

Everyone jumped and jumped into fighting stances facing the door. The creature was massively tall and slender with a distorted green face and beady purple eyes. 

"What are you?" Azula said stepping back from it. 

"We do not wish to harm you," the alien said. "We hail from a distant planet very very far away from your world. We are a planet of exploration and discovery and we have been observing your kind in the shadows. Before we leave every planet we always bring a few specimen aboard to conduct experiments on a few things we wish to learn about then we return you home and leave your planet in peace forever. In fact we remain allies to you in gratitude, if you should ever get invaded by another species we would come to your aid." 

"Whoa whoa," Sokka said raising his arms. "You want to experiment on us?" 

"No way!" Azula snarled. "I'm not your fucking lab rat!" 

"Return us to our planet!" Zuko cried. "This is an act of war!" 

The alien didn't look phased. "We do not wish to harm you but if you don't comply we will have to force you." 

"We will fight you to the end bending or not!" Katara said raising her fists. 

"You cannot fight us," the alien said snapping its bulgy fingers. 

Weapons of all sorts came out of the walls suddenly and pointed at them. 

"We also possess superior strength," the alien said grabbing a model skeleton skull from a compartment. "This is a real skull that we retrieved from the ruins of one of your Air Temples." The alien placed its hand over it and then crushed it to to dust with an effortless squeeze. 

"You have skulls just like this do you not?" 

They all stepped away from the alien in horror. 

"Submit willingly and you'll be able to go home in a couple of hours relatively unharmed."

"Relatively?" Mai said. "But not completely?" 

"Some of the experiments can go wrong, scientific risk you know," the alien said. "We will begin now." 

The alien snapped its fingers and the weapons all went away, then the metal behind it opened up to reveal a giant white laboratory of some sort. 

More aliens walked into the lab carrying a variety of instruments and pads that they kept tapping on with their fingers. The lead alien stepped forward and grabbed Suki and Katara by the arm and led them to the two metal beds in the center. 

"No!" Sokka cried. "Let them go!" 

"No Sokka," Zuko said holding him back. "We can't do anything! We can't bend, we have no weapons, and they are obviously too powerful. You're just gonna get yourself killed or get Katara or Suki killed." 

"I can't just stand here Zuko," Sokka cried. "That's my sister and my girlfriend!" 

"You have no choice water boy," Azula sneered. "If you wanna do something use that big brain of yours and figure something out." 

"I'm the last person who wants to be compliant," Mai said pointing to the crushed skull on the ground. "But I don't wanna end up like that." 

"Me neither," Ty Lee said. "Maybe we just comply and they'll let us go home." 

"How do you know they won't just kill us after?" Azula said. 

"We don't," Zuko said frowning. "But if we resist we're dead for sure, the other way we at least have a chance at survival. I'm the Firelord and I have a daughter to take care of now." 

"That's true," Azula said. "Izumi can't become Firelord now, she's only 1, and I'm the only other person who can take the throne if you die and I'm here too..." 

"So that's the plan?" Sokka said incredulously. "Stay here and trust them?" 

"You got any other ideas water boy?" Azula said snarling. 

"AHH!" 

The conversation immediately died out and they all turned to the lab where Katara and Suki were strapped to the bed and Suki was being shocked by some kind of rod. 

"Suki!" Sokka cried. "What are you doing to her!? STOP!" 

"Fear not," the lead alien said putting a hand as Zuko held him back again. "She will not perish from this experiment. We wish to understand the morality of your people. It seems to differ between people of different lands and there is no moral code that you all adhere to universally." 

"You call this moral?" Ty Lee cried turning away when Suki was shocked again. 

"AHHHH!" 

"Pain is sometimes necessary for the advancement of science," the lead alien said. "There is one universal truth on your planet, no one likes pain and death, no one wishes to suffer, so that therein lies the morality. You, subject Katara, you care for this girl, subject Suki, are you willing to take her suffering to end her torment? Are you moral enough to make that sacrifice?" 

Zzzzap. 

"AHHH!" Suki thrashed against the restraints tears sliding from her cheeks. "P-please, please stop." 

Zzzzap. 

"AHHHHH!" 

"Stop it!" Katara cried. "Stop hurting her!" 

"Suki," Sokka whimpered crying and fighting against Zuko. 

"You know how to stop it subject Katara," the lead alien said. 

"Fine yes! Do it to me but please stop!" Katara cried. 

"N-no!" Suki whimpered. 

Zzzzap. 

"GAAHH!" Katara screamed jolting upwards. 

"No," Suki said weakly thrashing. "Bring it back to me, stop it!" 

"Interesting," the lead alien said looking intrigued. "Despite knowing the pain first hand you wish to continue to save your friend from pain?" 

"Yes," Suki whimpered. 

"No Suki," Katara said. "I can take it." 

"STOP IT!" Sokka broke free from Zuko's grip and landed on his knees beside the lead alien. "I can't take it anymore! That's my sister and my girlfriend! I will take the pain for them both. Please!" 

The lead alien hummed. "Another interesting feat. It seems that familial and romantic relationships instigate more morality and sacrifice. You humans are quite interesting." 

The alien made a motion and two aliens came on either side of Sokka and zapped him at the same time. 

"AHHHHH!" 

"NO!" Katara cried. 

"Sokka!" Suki whined. 

The lead alien lifted a hand and the zapping stopped. "We have learned much today from this experiment." The other aliens picked up Sokka and set him down beside Zuko and two others brought back Katara and Suki. 

Everyone immediately started fawning over Sokka, Suki, and Katara to make sure they were okay but it was short lived before two aliens grabbed Zuko and Mai and dragged them towards the bed. 

"What now? You're gonna torture them too? What else do you need to know about morality huh?" Azula snapped. "We are willing to sacrifice for those we love and not for those we don't, what else is there?" 

"Indeed," the lead alien said. "There is a bigger conundrum than that, and that is romantic relationships. In our culture we do not believe in relationships between only two people as are you two, and we can only have relationships with people we actually have feelings for but you seem to be able to have relationships with people you are just merely attracted to." 

"What do you want to know?" Zuko said calmly as they strapped him to a chair and fitted some odd goggles on him. 

"We'll answer whatever you want," Mai said equally calm as they did the same to her. 

"We wish to see your reactions to certain romantic scenarios to further understand your desire for this so called monogamy," the lead alien said. "You need not fear any pain." 

"This first image is from your own memory banks, your wedding night," the lead alien said. 

The room went silent. A small smile crossed Mai's face and Zuko shifted in his seat. 

"You enjoy that," the alien said. "Now I will show you images or your partners with partners they had while you weren't together." 

Mai's face shifted to a scowl. "Jin is a whore." 

Zuko frowned. "Kei Lo. You didn't tell me you went this far with him." 

"We didn't go all the way!" Mai snapped. "Unlike you and this earth kingdom bitch." 

"We weren't together and you were actively trying to kill me so..."

"Interesting," the alien said. "You express anger towards previous relationships that are not a threat to your current relationships. So now we will create a scenario with current people in your life who might pose a threat." 

Zuko snarled. "General Jo."

"What?" Mai cried. "I was never or will never be with that arrogant..." 

"I want him transferred!" 

"Zuko this is just a simulation, he's not really a threat," Mai said. "I'm seeing you with Suki right now, I know she's not a threat." 

"What, of course not!" Zuko said. "But I've seen how he looks at you I can't be around him now!" 

"Zuko don't be ridiculous," Azula cried. "He's one of your best generals!" 

"I don't want him around Mai!" 

"You're being childish," Mai scoffed. "I would never..."

Zuko turned his head slightly towards her. "Never what?" 

"Katara." 

"What?" 

Mai grit her teeth. "My image changed from Suki to Katara." 

"That's even more ridiculous," Zuko said. "Katara and I friends only, plus I would never betray you or Aang like that." 

Mai scowled. "I would really like this image to stop now please." 

"This image disturbs you more than the previous one? Why?" the lead alien said. 

"Because I know Suki more and know she would never do that." 

"I wouldn't either!" Katara cried. "I'm in love with Aang!" 

"I don't know!" Mai cried. "Just make this damn image stop please!" 

"Now you know how I feel about General Jo." 

"Zuko I'm not gonna ask you to never talk to Katara again because I don't like the idea of you being with her," Mai said. "General Jo earned his spot on the royal guard, I don't even talk to him ever." 

Zuko let out a sigh of frustration. 

"I believe I understand now," the lead alien said as the googles were removed and Zuko and Mai were released. "Humans practice monogamy because they are insecure and possessive of their partners." 

Zuko scoffed. "I'm not insecure just because I want my wife all to myself!" 

"That's right," Mai said as they were sat down with the rest of the group. "It SHOULD bother me to see my husband laying with other women!" 

"So it seems," the lead alien said as the aliens grabbed Azula and Ty Lee and pulled them to the beds. They weren't tied down to it just sat them down. "This is the final experiment and then I will send you home. I want to address the other part of the romance conundrum which is how people can be together with just mere attraction between them." 

Ty Lee and Azula glanced at each other then back to the lead alien blushing. 

"According to your memory banks the two of you have had an unspoken attraction for each other for years and yet have no relationship whatsoever," the lead alien said. 

"That's none of your business!" Azula snapped. 

"Wait," Zuko said. "Since when do you have an unspoken attraction?"

Mai snorted. "Where have you been Zuko?" 

"Yeah dude I'm not even around either of them and I can see it," Sokka said chuckled and leaning against both Katara and Suki who had recovered much more than he had. 

"All of you shut up!" Azula snarled. 

"What is it that you want?" Ty Lee said biting her lip shyly. 

The lead alien gleamed. "I want to know at which point you won't be able to resist your attraction any longer." 

Azula raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

"We will not be enhancing anything but your arousal levels," the alien said. "All the attraction you have will be what you already have." Another alien stepped up behind Azula and pierced her neck with a long needle. 

"Ahh!" Azula cried trying to scamper away but the alien held her steady. 

"What is that!?" Katara cried. 

"Our species does not have concepts of biological sex as yours does," the lead alien said. "The purpose of coitus is for reproduction so since that is impossible for humans of the same sex in your species we want to make that possible." 

"Reproduction?" Azula cried. "I don't wanna have kids!" 

Ty Lee let out a squeak of surprise and pointed to Azula's crotch. "Azula!" 

Azula looked down and saw an unmistakable bulge there. "Ahh! What the hell did you do to me?" 

"Fear not, it's a temporary physiological change," the lead alien said. "It will subside once the experiment is complete." 

Azula bared her teeth. "If you expect me to use this thing on Ty Lee you're gravely mistaken!" 

"It will be much more enjoyable if you don't resist, but very well," the lead alien lifted a hand and four aliens descended upon them. The quickly undressed both of them until they were stark naked with Azula resisting the whole time. 

"Oh my..." Ty Lee gasped covering her mouth. 

Azula looked down and gasped at the rock hard fully erect nine inch cock in between her legs. "What have you done to me you son-of-a-bitch!?" 

"Proceed." 

Azula grit her teeth. "No." 

Ty Lee blushed and shook her head. 

Two aliens walked up to them and stuck needles into their arms depositing a neon green serum. 

"What the hell is that?" Azula said. 

Ty Lee whimpered. "Am I gonna grow a dick now?" 

"No," the lead alien said. "This will raise your arousal levels, now proceed." 

Azula and Ty Lee glanced at each other then turned their heads away fast. They were starting to pant and sweat but held their ground. 

"Hmm you still resist?" 

The aliens stuck two more injections in. 

"Ng!" Ty Lee whined falling to her knees shaking. 

Azula groaned and gripped the chair behind her. "I w-won't, I won't...n-not like this." 

"Not like this?" the lead alien said. "Are you implying that you would want your first time with subject Ty Lee to be special? Romantic?" 

"Alone!" Azula snapped. "On my terms and her terms! Not forced in front of some disgusting aliens, my friends, and my  brother !" 

"You have an aversion to your brother being here?" 

"Of course! That's gross!" 

"Agreed," Zuko said who was sitting facing away from them. 

"The next dose will be impossible to resist whether your brother is here or not," the lead alien said. "If you do not comply with the desires of your body it will become fatal." 

"Fatal?" Katara cried. "You said you wouldn't kill us!" 

"I said I wouldn't kill you if you complied," the lead alien said. 

"Ty Lee just do it," Mai said looking worried. "You've been in love with Azula anyways." 

Ty Lee looked at her with teary eyes as Azula's eyes widened. "I-in love?" Azula said softly. 

The aliens stuck them with a needle again and this time Azula fell back onto the metal bed screaming in agony and Ty Lee started shaking violently on the ground. 

"Spirits," Suki breathed. "Just do it! Stop resisting!" 

"Here I'll cover my ears too," Zuko said. "Just for the love of the spirits don't die for this!" 

"You have five minutes to give in before the serum becomes fatal," the lead alien said. 

"T-Ty Lee," Azula said weakly reaching out for her. 

Ty Lee couldn't stand it anymore. She leapt from the ground and jumped onto the metal bed straddling Azula's hips. Azula gripped her hips with a growl and started dry humping against her anxiously. Ty Lee moaned and reached in between them to grab Azula's temporary cock. 

She lined it up to her soaking hole and impaled herself with it. 

"Ah!" Azula cried throwing her head back. 

"Oh spirits Azula!" Ty Lee cried. She started bouncing up and down Azula's thighs hard and fast unable to go slowly at this stage of arousal. 

Azula whimpered and arched up. "I can't--that feels--mmmgood!" 

"I know, me too Azula," Ty Lee moaned slamming down as hard and fast as she could. "I'm gonna cum." 

Azula's cried out and started shaking as the orgasm ripped violently through her. The temporary cock spout out jets and jets of cum out of her in loads and Ty Lee tumbled right behind her screaming and clamping down on her again and again. 

Moments later Ty Lee collapsed on top of Azula with a whimper and Azula relaxed underneath her panting hard. 

The lead alien cleared its throat. "Very good. We've gotten all the info we needed here. You will be returned to your planet unharmed." 

...

They woke up in the war room lying with their head on the conference table and sitting in their chairs. 

They looked at each other in stunned silence then Zuko said, "how about we never talk about that ever again?" 

"Agreed," Sokka squeaked. 

"Meeting adjourned," and then they all ran out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the halloween fics were gonna be cute and fluffy


End file.
